1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear vibration motor, and more particularly, to a linear vibration motor that vibrates in the transverse direction within a mobile terminal to thereby reduce the thickness of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vibration motors convert electrical energy into mechanical vibrations by generating an electromagnetic force. Vibration motors have gradually been reduced in size and weight. These smaller vibration motors are mounted in mobile terminals and provide silent incoming call alerts and various vibration functions.
Touch screen LCDs have been employed for the purposes of size reduction and high quality of mobile terminals. Increasing emphasis has been placed on improving vibration motors. For example, when a user touches a touch screen, a mobile phone will vibrate.
In recent years, linear vibration motors have been used to allow touch screen phones to vibrate. Linear vibration motors are not based on the rotation principle of motors. However, linear vibration motors are driven by an electromagnetic force with resonance frequency determined using a spring provided within the vibration motor and a mass hanging from the spring to thereby generate vibrations.
Here, the electromagnetic force is generated through interaction between a magnet located on the moving mass, and a coil part located at a position corresponding to the magnet and supplying a current having a predetermined frequency.
The linear vibration motor is designed to generate vibrations in a direction perpendicular to the LCD screen. However, in case the linear vibration motor vibrates in the vertical direction, the linear vibration motor can generate vibrations when the mass moves while ensuring vertical displacement. This limits the thickness of the mobile terminal.
That is, when the terminal has the reduced thickness, the amount of vibration being generated from the linear vibration motor may not increase.